A 3 timing crossover: Help Part 2
by artisia
Summary: Okay... u find out who the boy is! U must of guessed already! lol! Hero, Tai, Angel, and Kate... will they ever find Destiny? Can destiny help the boy? well find out. have fun! and Review!


A 3 timing crossover: Help  
Okay, original disclaimer. Read and enjoy!  
  
"Be careful! There is a huge ditch on the floor." Warned Angel to Hero.  
Hero looked down. "Thank-you!"  
Angel gave him a smile then kept on walking. Hero stood there watching Angel. Angel didn't see Hero beside her. She looked back. "Hero, come on!" said Angel.  
Hero caught up. "Angel..."   
"What happen?" asked Angel.  
"Umm... nothing..." answered Hero.  
That was really weird. Angel thought.  
Why is she trying to steal my heart? It's working. Do I tell her how I feel? Hero was really confused.  
  
_________________________________~****~________________________________  
  
"Tai, I'm so tired!" said Kate.  
"Kate, come on! We'll find her soon. We've been looking for hours. Fine, we can sit down for a while." Tai said while sitting down. Then soon followed Kate.  
"Tai, can I ask you something?" asked Kate.  
"Anything Kate." Answered Tai.  
"Where did you live before coming here?"  
"Umm... Kate, it's hard to believe."  
"I know you're you'll tell me the truth."  
"Okay. Well, I lived in a different world. It was called the real world but it was in Animation. I've also stayed in the Digiworld for a little while. Hard to believe, right?"  
"Umm, yeah. So how did you end up here?"  
"I don't know. One day me and Hero both found ourselves unconscious in these woods."  
"Oh, and you don't know how to get back."  
"Yeah. Kate I think we better get back to find Destiny." Said Tai.  
__________________________________~****~_______________________________  
  
Destiny and the boy were now sitting down. "Are you feeling better?" asked Destiny.  
"Yeah much, thank-you Destiny."   
"It's okay. By the way, what's your name?"   
"My name is Trunks. This place is new to me. My world was animated. I, my-self was animated. I have changed, this place is changed." Trunks explained.  
"Oh. We'll find some way to help you." Said Destiny.  
She doesn't even know me but she is so kind. She's cute!   
"What are you thinking?" asked Destiny.  
"Nothing..." hesitated Trunks.  
"You could tell me." Destiny told him.  
"Well, you're very ... cute..." Trunks was surprised that he actually told her.  
"Umm... Thank-you... I think!" Both of them blushed.  
___________________________________~****~______________________________  
  
"Let's go back to see if Tai and Kate found Destiny yet." Suggested Angel.  
"Okay, let's go." Both were very exhausted.  
He listened and agreed with me, wow. Thought Angel.  
Angel and Hero started walking to the place where they agreed to meet.  
When they reached, they saw Tai and Kate sitting leaning on a tree.  
"I guess you couldn't find her." Said Hero.  
"I guess you couldn't find her either." Said Tai.  
"But we have to find her." Said Angel.  
"I know." Answered Kate.  
  
_________________________________~****~________________________________  
  
"Trunks, there was this shadow shaped thing floating on top of you before I saw you. What was that?" Destiny asked.  
"I don't know, but I do know that it followed me into the real world." Answered Trunks.  
"Then how did you get hurt?"   
"It wanted to harm me for some reason. I really don't know much about this, Destiny." Said Trunks.   
"Okay." There was a slight pause. "Trunks, you miss your home?" asked Destiny.  
"Umm... yeah I do. I had my parents, a sister, my best friend, and my friends..." his voice trailed away.  
"Cheer up, we'll find a way to get you back." Destiny tried giving him some hope.  
"How did you end up here?" asked Trunks.  
"I was here with my friends, you know, for some fun and adventure, I guess I had mine. I fell through a cave of some sort. Then I found you." She answered.  
"Well, we're both lost, then... It might be a good thing." He said with a grin.  
"Trunks...T...Trunks..." Destiny looked scared. Trunks looked at the way, which she was looking at.  
"It's Flash! He's a terrible monster as you might call it. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Said Trunks assuring her.  
"You? You don't have the strength. I'll make a diversion and you run!" screamed Destiny.  
"Destiny, you don't understand, he's from my world, I have..." Destiny interrupted.  
"But you don't have the strength."  
"Yeah but we can't run form this type of being. I have to fight him and you run. I have powers. "  
"You might but you're weak, I'm staying, I'm not running. Even if I do, where do I run? I'm staying with you."  
"Fine! Watch out." Trunks let out his hand, "Kamehameha!" Nothing happened.  
I am too weak. Trunks was worried now. He had to protect her.   
"What do you want?" asked Destiny to Flash.  
Flash didn't speak, he let out his finger and faster than a bullet, came a huge light, and it hit them both. Trunks and Destiny fell to the ground.   
  
___________________________________~****~______________________________  
  
"Wait, you know we saw a ditch, what if she fell in there?" asked Angel.  
"Yeah but she would have screamed." Answered Hero.  
"Look, she might of hit her head or something. We have to at least check." Convinced Angel.  
"Yeah, let's go!" said Kate.  
The four went to the place where the ditch was. They carefully climbed down.  
"It's not a ditch, it's a cave!" Tai said surprised. They all headed out of the cave and ended up in the woods.  
"She has to be here. This place explains a lot." Said Angel.  
The four walked together ahead in search for their friend.  
"Hey, There's blood on the floor. You think...?" Angel asked worriedly.  
"No, she has to be fine!" assured Tai.  
They walked a little farther.  
"There, there she is unconscious." Hero had spotted Destiny and Trunks.  
The four ran toward the two people.  
"Destiny?" Kate called.  
"Wake up!" said Angel.  
The two boys starred at the boy who lay there unconscious.  
"Kate, look." Tai showed Kate and Angel the boy.  
"Who do you think he is?" asked Angel.  
"Who ever he is, I think he has something to do with why Destiny is like this." Said Hero with a sure look on his face.  
Just then Trunks woke up with a startle.  
"Who are you people?" asked Trunks a little confused.  
"The question is, who are you and what have you done with her?" asked Tai.  
Trunks looked at the body besides him. "Is she okay? I mean is she...?"   
"She's just unconscious, now answer our question or else!" said Hero letting out his fist.  
Trunks and Hero starred into each other's eyes, Hero's fist still pointing in Trunks' face.  
In a moment Destiny regained conscious.  
"What are you doing?" Destiny was shocked.   
"You're okay!" screamed Kate in joy.  
Destiny looked towards Kate and smiled, then she looked towards Hero. "Hero, This is Trunks, I met him here, when he was unconscious. He says he came from an animated world. Then we got attacked by this monster called Flash."  
Tai looked at Hero then at Kate. He was surely confused.  
"What's wrong?" asked Angel who noticed the confusion.   
"Okay, well, we all come from the animated world. All landed here unconscious. This Flash could tell us, I bet you!" said Hero determinedly.   
"Yeah, but now all that matters is that we found you." Said Kate relieved.   
"Yeah!" everyone agreed.  
After a pause Hero apologized to Trunks and Trunks accepted.  
  
Hero gave his hand to Trunks to help him up and the three boys talked in how the Flash would be connected.   
"Hey Destiny, Trunks is cute! You like him?" said Angel.  
"Yes!" she whispered.  
"What was that?" mockingly asked Kate.  
"I said no. He's nice, a friend. A very good friend, that's it." Destiny tried to cover up.  
"Okay... okay..."  
  
"Listen!" Tai voice came through the girls' talk.  
"Yeah?" asked the three girls annoyed.  
"Okay, is it okay if we stay here and you go, you all know the way back by now, we'll help you up the cave and we'll keep the rope that Kate has. We have to get to the bottom of this." Hero told them the plan.  
"I don't think so, we're staying with you." Destiny's eyes were on Trunks.  
"Look, you don't even have anything to do with this." Trunks was directly speaking to her.  
"Now I'm involved okay. And you can't tell me to go." Snapped Destiny.  
"What if something happens to you?" Tai asked.  
"Nothing will happen. And Destiny is right, we're involved, we care about you so we're staying." Said Kate.  
Angel caught Hero's gaze. Then Angel shut her eyes. "I'm staying!"  
"Fine stay. I'm warning you, Flash is a strong warrior. Things might happen, all of us could get hurt." Trunks was hoping they would leave but in his heart some part was telling him to let them stay.  
"Then, you heard us we'll go through this together. We're staying." Destiny gave Trunks a cold glare.  
"Fine, we're going to make camp so we can be there when Flash comes for us." Said Hero. All of them naturally split up to find firewood, and other things needed for camp.  
  
_________________________________~****~________________________________  
  
Kate and Tai didn't speak for a long time. "Kate, we're suppose to get food, like berries and bananas. If you see them, tell me."  
"Okay Tai." After a short pause Kate asked Tai, "Tai, how are you planning to beat this Flash guy?"  
"Face him." Tai answered a bit unsure.  
"I'll be there with you." Said Kate.  
________________________________~****~_________________________________  
  
"Angel, I'll be with you every step of the way." Hero was very understanding.  
Angel gave him a smile.  
"Angel, before anything happens, I have to tell you something."  
"Okay. What's wrong?" asked Angel.  
"I ... I... like you Angel!" Hero had finally done it. He had said what was on his mind.  
She had to power to make me do that? How?   
A thousand emotions rushed into Angel and then came streaming down her face.  
"What's wrong, did I say something wrong?" Hero asked with his eyes lowered.  
"I'm ... Happy you thug! I like you too!" Obviously Hero was new at this. Angel kissed him and he kissed back. (A.N. Angel! Whoa! He he.)  
  
_______________________________~****~__________________________________  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed." Trunks said sadly.  
Destiny didn't respond.  
"Destiny?" Trunks' voice seamed like a wail.   
"Trunks, what are we supposed to get?" Destiny's voice had no expression trying very hard to change the topic.  
"Firewood." Answered Trunks, as coldly as possible but couldn't handle it.  
Destiny saw light coming out of Trunks' palm, then hit the branch and the branch fell.  
"How... How did you do that?" asked Destiny amazed.   
"I concentrate my energy to fire a energy blast. I was telling you I have powers." Answered Trunks.  
"Okay, I'll try." Said Destiny possibly imagining nothing was wrong.  
"There is nothing to stop you right?" Trunks said that with a giggle.  
"No there isn't!" With that she closed her eyes and concentrated on her energy.  
She is very courageous and daring. I like her. It's almost like I don't want to go back anymore.   
Destiny's actions broke into Trunks' thought. Destiny let out her palm and pointed it to the tree. Nothing happened.  
She was frustrated. In anger she closed her eyes once more and let out her palm. Out came a small beam of energy heading for the bush near the tree. Trunks ran and put out his hand to block it.  
"What? Are you hurt? Why did you do that?" asked Destiny.  
"Second lesson, concentrate on your energy to block attacks. Here catch!" He let out a finger and out came the smallest energy blast. It was headed straight for Destiny. She let out her hand to block it.  
I can't do this! Her hand was lightly bleeding.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd make it through." He took a leaf from a tree and started doing something.  
"Hey, it's okay. What are you doing?" she asked.  
"My friend's brother, Gohan, thought us how to make medicine. It ready." He picked up the goop he had made and rubbed it on Destiny's hand.  
"Ouch, it stings!" Destiny reacted.  
"I know, but it works." He said and he touched her hand. He looked at her and smiled.  
"I am sorry for snapping at you... but I'm staying." She gave a little laugh. "So, Friends?" She let out her hand. He took it.  
_______________________________~****~__________________________________  
  
"Angel, watch out!" Hero pushed Angel away from the blast.  
"Hero, how are we going to beat him?" Angel and Hero were facing Flash. It looked like Flash was winning.  
I wish I had my Gundam. How do I beat him? Thought Hero.  
"That's it!" Hero screamed and faced Flash head on. Hero got kicked in the stomach and crashed into a tree.  
"HERO!" Angel screamed. "I guess talking won't work with you Flash!" Angel ran to Hero.  
"Hero, you all right?" she asked him. Angel knelt down.  
Hero groaned with his eyes closed with pain.  
Angel was filled with anger. "You're going to deal with me now." She picked up a sharp object. She ran to Flash, she dodged his attack and went to stab him but he too dodged it then he fired a blast. Angel didn't see it coming and she got hit and fell to the ground.  
No, Angel... Hero couldn't even speak. He gave in to the pain and went unconscious.  
Okay, two down four to go! Flash thought pleased with himself.  
  
Okay, so that's Part 2. How will Hero, Tai, and Trunks get back? But first how will they beat Flash? Will Angel, Kate, and Destiny be defeated? Find out on Part 3. Hope u liked it... especially Kate and Angel (yeah... Destiny too! Hehehe)   
Kate is the famous author digitally obsessed...   
Angel is the famous author trinity_angel_16...  
Destiny is the famous author... (Cough... cough) fine I'll leave it a mystery)  
So that's it! Read and review!! Did I mention Review? Heeheh  
Have fun!  



End file.
